Raisons et Sentiments
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: AU : Trois personnes réunis par la passion, la violence et la trahison…ou quand l’amour se transforme en destruction.


_**Raisons et Sentiments**_

**Disclaimer **: Je tiens d'abord à mentionnez que Sirius et Remus ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR ! Pour ce qui est de Lys, elle s'appartient d'abord et ensuite, a moua ;p lol ! Si par hasard le titre vous semble familier…c'est que vous aurez vu le film du même nom (qui n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic lol, simple coïncidence en fait…mais le titre allait si bien ici alors ;))

**Avertissement** : Bon, j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de pondre un groooooooos lemon dans cette OS ;p. Mais vous serez peut-être surpris d'entendre que cela n'a rien à voir avec un slash…SI SI je vous jure :P

**Synopsis** : (AU) : Trois personnes réunis par la passion, la violence et la trahison…ou quand l'amour se transforme en destruction.

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Couple **: Cette fois…lisez donc pour vous en rendre compte ;p (on ne trucide pas l'auteur !)

**Notes ** : Ce qui est en italique représente les pensées des personnages. Je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à ajouter sinon de faire attention au bavage intensif sur votre clavier… ;p

Un gros merci à mon p'tit bébé raton que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, j'ai nommé Ilys ! Cette OS est pour toi mon trésor ;p

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

L'obscurité régnait aux abords de la forteresse d'Azkaban, dissimulant la maigre silhouette du prisonnier numéro KΨ390. Ses traits tirés laissaient transparaître une énorme fatigue, une interminable lutte contre la folie mais aussi…**

**Un grand amour…  
Amour qui fut noyé par un meurtre…  
Amour qui fut lié par un pacte…**

**Telle était la raison de sa fuite…telle était la raison de sa survie…**

_Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident tragique.  
Deux ans sans avoir pu contempler ton visage angélique.  
Deux interminables années à attendre cet instant.  
L'instant de nos retrouvailles…_

_Merlin que j'ai désiré ta peau, désiré te prendre…  
Amour, as-tu souffert de cette attente ?  
Chaque pas que je franchis me rapproche un peu plus de toi.  
_

_Patience, amour, patience.  
Je t'en fais la promesse.  
Bientôt, nous ne feront plus qu'un…_

**Ainsi débuta sa quête ; la recherche de son âme, la recherche sa vie. De repos, il n'aurait besoin ; il ne serait apaisé que par sa présence. Seule la faim guiderait ses pas, une faim qui ne s'assouvirait que par un baiser…**

**Longtemps, il chercha sa belle, s'arrêtant soudain aux portes de Little Hangleton. C'était là que se trouvait son ancienne demeure, son passé ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. C'était là qu'il la retrouverait, qu'il la rejoindrait, qu'il l'enlacerait…**

**Mais l'animagus stoppa sa course, observant par-delà la fenêtre, par-delà ce mur de verre, celle qui s'exposait gracieusement devant ses yeux brillants.**

**Seulement, elle n'était pas seule. Des bras vigoureux resserraient leur étreinte autour de sa taille alors que des yeux, remplis de malice, observaient son visage empourpré d'une gêne évidente. Il glissa alors une main sous le menton de la jeune fille avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres…**

_Mais cette bouche est MIENNE !  
Comment OSES-TU me la prendre ?_

**Seulement, l'homme n'entendait pas les plaintes acides murmurées par les murmures amers de l'animagus. Il n'entendait que le doux crépitement du feu dans l'âtre tandis que ses doigts jouaient à cache-cache dans les cheveux châtains de sa bien-aimée. Son dos se cambrait au contact des hanches de la jeune fille, lui faisant sentir son désir naissant. Doucement, elle se blottit contre son amant, amant qui demeurait le plus improbable, le plus incroyable, le plus impardonnable…**

**Ce n'était pas un être humain normal, non…c'était un lycanthrope…**

_Remus…  
_

_Toi qui te disais mon ami…  
Toi que je considérais comme un frère…  
Toi qui en qui j'avais entièrement confiance…_

_Sale TRAITRE !  
Comment OSES-TU dérober mon trésor ?  
Pourquoi en as-tu PROFITÉ pour me la VOLER ?_

_Je te hais…_

**-- Je dois partir, Lys, souffla Remus à son oreille avant de s'écarter lentement.**

**-- Déjà ? Mais il est si tôt ! Gémit-elle en le retenant par les mains. Reste encore un peu…ne me laisse pas toute seule, pas encore, pas ce soir…**

**Mais malgré les multiples plaintes de la jeune fille, le lycanthrope ne flancha pas. Il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner doucement, disparaissant derrière la porte massive de la demeure. Il l'avait laissé seule encore une fois…laissé seule alors qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui…**

**Elle avait besoin d'oublier…  
Besoin d'oublier cette nuit-là…**  
**Besoin de déposer le fardeau de ses souvenirs…**

**Des souvenirs merveilleux pourtant…****  
Des souvenirs du temps où_ il _était encore en vie…**

**Debout devant la cheminée, elle regardait le feu osciller dans l'âtre, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle-même, cherchant un signe de réconfort qui n'était plus de ce monde…**

**-- Sirius…**

**Voilà deux ans, jour pour jour, qu'il avait disparu…  
Deux ans que le destin le lui avait arraché…  
Deux ans…qu'elle tentait l'impossible pour survivre sans lui…**

**Brusquement, un frisson la parcourut alors que deux mains se nouaient autour d'elle. Une douce présence se blottit contre son dos, une présence familière, une présence réconfortante. Elle sentit un souffle chaud taquiner son épaule nue, chatouillée bientôt par quelques mèches désordonnées, des mèches d'un brun profond. Une voix chaude et sensuelle lui murmura bientôt à l'oreille :**

**-- Bonsoir, amour…**

**Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra brusquement. Cette voix…elle semblait ressurgir d'outre-tombe…ressurgir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Lentement, elle balada une main contre le visage doux et froid de l'inconnu, en prenant soin de détailler chaque parcelle…Non…c'était impossible…**

**Elle se retourna dans les bras de l'homme et fut percuté de plein fouet par un regard gris qui l'avait hanté pendant ces deux dernières années. Un regard rempli de souvenirs et d'émotions. Ils restèrent tous deux muets, de peur de briser ce fragile instant, de peur que l'autre s'envole s'ils ouvraient la bouche.**

**La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle se jeta avidement sur l'homme, noua ses bras autour de son cou pour ensuite capturer les lèvres qu'elle avait tant pleurées…tant désirées. L'animagus répondit à ce contact en la soulevant contre lui, soutenant sa belle dans une étreinte qu'il aurait souhaité éternelle. **

**En ce moment…**

**Elle ne voulait pas connaître les raisons de ce retour inattendu…  
Elle ne voulait pas risquer de briser ce rêve merveilleux dans lequel ils étaient plongés…  
Elle ne voulait…que lui…**

**Mais vint le moment où il la déposa à nouveau sur le sol, à moitié essoufflé. Les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent doucement ses joues rougies.**

**-- Sirius…comment…pourquoi ? Je croyais…que tu étais mort …que jamais plus je te ne reverrai de ma vie…dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots retenus, ses yeux plongés dans les irise troublés de l'animagus. **

**-- Shhh…ne pense plus à tout cela, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Laissons derrière nous ces deux horribles années et regardons plutôt ce qui nous attends. Peu importe le passé, ce qui compte est que nous soyons ici, tous les deux, ensemble…Par contre je…**

**L'animagus marqua une pause et pris une profonde inspiration. Il avait besoin de courage pour prononcer les mots sans que la pointe de haine qui grandissait en lui, ne transperce sa voix.**

**-- Je dois dire…que j'ai été surpris de te trouver ici, avec Remus…marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que tu en arrives là ?**

**Le visage de la jeune fille devint livide. Elle avait peine à trouver ses mots tellement elle tremblait. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser…sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.**

**-- MAIS TU ÉTAIS MORT, SIRIUS ! TU COMPRENDS CE QUE CELA VOULAIT DIRE POUR MOI ? SAIS-TU À QUEL POINT J'AI SOUFFERT EN APPRENANT CELA ! SI RÉMUS N'AVAIT PAS ÉTÉ LÀ, QUI SAIT OÙ JE SERAIS AUJOURD'HUI ! PARCE QUE CETTE NUIT-LÀ, J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ MORTE ! Je suis morte …en même temps que toi…**

**L'animagus réalisa alors à quel point ses paroles avaient troublés la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers elle, enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Lentement, elle déposa sa tête contre son torse, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps…**

**-- Shhh trésor…Shhh…je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela. Tu me connais, je manque parfois de tact…murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille alors que la jeune fille resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille.**

**Mais elle ne pleurait pas pour un simple manque de tact, oh non. Elle aurait bien voulu que cela soit la seule chose qui la rende misérable, la seule chose qui l'empêche d'être heureuse dans ses bras. Elle desserra son étreinte lentement afin de croiser le regard inquiet de l'animagus.**

**-- Sirius…il faut qu'on parle…**

**Mais l'ex-détenu ne lui donna pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car déjà, il s'emparait amoureusement de ses lèvres. **

_Je ne veux pas entendre les mots, amour.  
Je ne veux pas entendre SON nom…  
Je ne veux pas être responsable d'un meurtre…encore une fois…_

**Mais la belle insista pour se faire entendre et repoussa doucement l'animagus, quelque peu déçu de son geste. Il fallait bien qu'il sache tôt ou tard ce qui s'était passé…qu'il découvre l'horrible vérité qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais.**

**-- Sirius, je suis une femme mariée maintenant, réussi-t-elle à articuler devant le visage livide de l'animagus.**

_Je croyais que tu serais mienne…  
Je croyais que tu m'attendrais…  
Telle était notre promesse, tel était notre pacte…_

**Ce dernier recula de quelques pas en serrant les poings de rage. Il quitta les yeux de sa belle pour rencontrer les dalles sombres du sol. Au passage, il pu malheureusement remarqué l'anneau doré qui ornait l'annulaire de son amour. Un anneau qui représentait cette union, qui représentait…sa perte…**

**La belle tentait de garder son calme également mais les émotions étaient bien trop fortes. Elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir épousé Remus, elle s'en voulait d'avoir osé regarder un autre homme…et cela, elle se le reprocherait toujours…**

**-- Il semblerait que le destin se soit arrangé pour que je ne puisse rien changer, marmonna l'animagus, plus que contrarié. Soit…si c'est ce que tu souhaite…je vais me retirer !**

**L'ex-détenu, dans une rage sans nom, voulu tourner les talons et repartir très loin mais…il en était absolument incapable. La belle le contemplait d'un air à la fois désolée et misérable. Ses prunelles émeraude ne se détachaient plus de l'animagus, l'implorant de rester encore un peu.**

**-- Je suis désolée…souffla-t-elle difficilement, une boule de chagrin grandissant dans sa gorge. Je voudrais tant…revenir en arrière…si tu savais…**

**-- Je sais ! répliqua-t-il, exaspéré par toute cette situation. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus…tu as fais ce que tu croyais être le mieux. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**La belle sursauta à ses paroles. Elle aurait voulu le contredire vivement, mais il avait entièrement raison. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Sirius…jamais…**

**-- Alors…il est trop tard, c'est bien cela ? Finit par questionner l'animagus sur un ton qui faussement sincère. (La belle baissa son regard rempli de larmes vers le sol) Soit…mais avant de te quitter, amour, puis-je emporter un souvenir ?**

**Plus une seule parole ne fut échangée entre les deux amants. Elle en avait compris le sens, compris l'appel de ses iris noyés de larmes, compris ce qu'il lui demandait comme ultime requête…**

**Après tout…pourquoi pas…  
Il ne reviendrait que tôt le matin…  
Il ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé cette nuit…**

**Lentement, elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez tout en caressant ses joues. Doucement, elle laissa glisser une main derrière la nuque de l'animagus pour attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes. À ce contact, la jeune fille frissonna et sentit un bras possessif s'emparer de sa taille.**

**Il souleva impatiemment sa belle et la plaqua contre le mur sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et passa ses mains dans la tignasse brune de l'homme de sa vie. Sirius promena ses lèvres sur son cou et elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle laissait échapper des petits soupirs de contentements et il sentait son désir déjà vigoureux se manifestait encore plus violemment. Il remonta à ses lèvres et elle put sentir l'excitation de l'animagus effleuré son entrejambe. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille et la sentit frissonner à ce contact. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde, comme s'ils voulaient graver à jamais le visage de l'autre dans leur mémoire. Elle leva les bras et il lui retira le bout de tissu inutile, révélant une peau de porcelaine.**

**Ils se détachèrent du mur et Sirius déposa délicatement sa belle sur le divan, souriant devant son rougissement. Il passa ses genoux de chaque côté d'elle et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle lui retira sa chemise et caressa son torse imberbe avec avidité. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de frissonner à ce contact.**

**Les mains de Sirius s'affairaient autour de sa poitrine qu'il tentait de libérer de leur prison mais sans grand succès. Elle étouffa un petit rire moqueur en le voyant s'échiner sur l'agrafe du méchant soutien-gorge et il lui lança un regard faussement vexé. Il aimait tellement l'entendre rire. Il songea alors à un moyen beaucoup plus efficace pour parvenir à ses fins et murmura quelques mots, à peine audible aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière caressait toujours son désir à travers le jean lorsqu'elle sentit brusquement le contact de la chair contre ses doigts. Sirius faillit devenir fou à ce simple contact.**

**-- Tu triche…haleta-t-elle en sentant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.**

**Mais, en fait, à cet instant, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle le désirait trop…elle en voulait plus. Elle s'arrangea pour inverser la situation et se retrouva finalement en position dominante. Elle lui adressa un sourire triomphant et se laissa glisser le long du ventre plat de son homme qu'elle parsema de baisers. Elle arriva au niveau de sa virilité fièrement dressée. Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius et sourit tendrement en voyant les iris gris assombris par le désir. Il était magnifique. Elle taquina du bout de la langue le sexe gorgé de sang sans quitter l'animagus des yeux. Elle entendit sa respiration devenir plus irrégulière et quand elle le prit tout entier dans sa bouche, il ne put retenir un cri étranglé. Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure châtain de sa belle. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.**

**-- Argh…Oh Merlin ! Tu triches aussi, articula-t-il difficilement, au bord de l'extase.**

**La respiration de l'ex-détenu devint de plus en plus rapide mais elle se retira à temps. Il ne put cependant pas retenir un grognement de frustration. Elle le fit taire d'un tendre baiser et il recommença à caresser sa poitrine. Ses mains descendirent ensuite jusqu'à son intimité qu'il effleura à peine. Elle se tendit comme un arc et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Elle était à bout. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.**

**-- Sirius…arrête…je ne vais pas tenir…**

**-- Mais c'est précisément ce que je souhaite.**

**Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Il la guida doucement et elle vint s'empaler sur lui, lentement, doucement. Sirius ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. C'était trop bon. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches avec une lenteur torturante. Des frissons le parcouraient et ses mains s'agrippaient à sa taille, suivant l'ondulation des hanches de sa belle. Trop bon. Divinement bon. Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres, ses petites mains perdues dans ses cheveux.**

**- Lys, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Lys…**

**Elle accéléra progressivement le mouvement de ses hanches et Sirius enfouit son nez au creux du cou de sa belle. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et quand il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il explosa en elle. Elle cria son prénom et s'accrocha à lui. La tension retomba lentement et ils restèrent immobiles, la respiration haletante. Elle finit par bouger et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et elle commença à caresser son ventre, traçant des arabesques sans fin sur sa peau pâle.**

**Mais leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, hélas, car une silhouette imposante se dessinait maintenant devant eux.**

**-- REMUS ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama alors la belle, prise au dépourvue.**

**-- Ce que…je fais…? Articula Remus d'un ton dur. Et toi, Lys, qu'es-tu EN TRAIN de faire, dis-moi ?**

**La belle secoua l'animagus qui grommelait, à moitié endormi. Le lycanthrope osait à peine regarder sa femme, le regard trop absorbé par le visage on ne peut plus familier de l'homme. Sirius releva alors la tête, maintenant sorti de sa léthargie pour rencontrer la silhouette gracile de Remus qui le regardait toujours…**

**L'animagus attrapa alors son pantalon et se releva du divan pour se mettre face au lycanthrope, vert de rage.**

**-- Remus…**

**-- Sirius…**

**La jeune fille resta allongée sur le divan en tentant de se couvrir d'une chemise. Elle était confuse et ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il adviendrait si elle n'intervenait pas…Elle connaissait leurs limites…et leurs faiblesses…mais le plus dangereux était que, eux aussi les connaissaient. **

**-- Rien ne sert de s'emporter, non ? Pourquoi ne pas en discuter calmement…tenta la belle, plus que troublée.**

**Les deux hommes ne cillaient pas, attendant que l'un fasse le premier pas. Sans crier gare, l'animagus décrocha un coup de poing violent contre la joue du Lycanthrope. Ce dernier s'empressa de le saisir par la taille pour le faire tomber à terre.**

**-- Par merlin ! Arrêter ! s'écria alors la belle dans tous ses états.**

**Malheureusement, sa voix n'atteignait pas les deux querelleurs qui roulaient maintenant l'un sur l'autre en s'infligeant des coups bien placés.. Tantôt, ils heurtaient un meuble, tantôt, un mur. À un instant, un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce. Le lycanthrope se leva, couvert de sueurs et d'ecchymoses. Bientôt, l'animagus se redressa, essuyant férocement le sang qui se déversait de ses lèvres malmenées. **

**-- Vous avez bientôt fini, bordel ! s'exclama la belle en venant subitement s'interposer entre les deux enragés.**

**-- Mais oui, Remus ! QUAND vas-tu cesser de lui mentir en pleine gueule, dis-moi ? QUAND vas-tu assumer tes propres erreurs au lieu de les accumuler sur le dos des autres ? QUAND paieras-tu pour les meurtres que je N'AI PAS commis ?**

**Le lycanthrope fusilla du regard l'animagus, voulant renouer la bataille avant que la belle s'y oppose en le retenant de tout son corps.**

**-- ASSEZ ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire de meurtre ? hurla la belle, d'un ton à la fois épouvanté et colérique. **

**-- Oui, c'est vrai ça, Remus ! Quand connaîtra-t-elle enfin la vérité sur ton compte ? Tu t'en charge ou bien je le fais à ta place ? Susurra sombrement l'animagus d'un ton provocateur.**

**Or, cette fois-ci, le lycanthrope ne répliqua ni d'un geste, ni d'une parole. Il observait plutôt le regard perçant de sa femme qui insistait pour obtenir une explication. Et cela, il le lui devait bien…même si cela signifiait que tout allait désormais changer entre eux…**

**Certes, elle connaissait sa double vie ; celle du lycanthrope qui vivait en lui, les soirs de pleine lune. Elle connaissait son besoin ravageur de tuer lorsqu'il ne prenait pas sa potion tue-loup. Mais réellement…elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur son compte…en fait, elle ne savait rien de son passé.**

**Remus inspira profondément avant d'aller s'accouder contre le rebord de la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur au sol, l'air pensif. Bien qu'il ait l'air perturbé, il n'affichait aucune once de peur. De son côté, Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur le divan, le regard déjà triomphant.**

**-- Lys, mon ange, je ne peux te garantir que tu aimeras ce que je vais te raconter. Seulement, je dois donner raison au chien galleux (Sirius grimaça, les yeux remplis de rage). Il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux te révéler…même si j'aurais préféré me taire. **

**Le lycanthrope soupira avant de débuter son récit.**

_**Flash-back – POV Remus**_

**Il fut un temps où j'étais fier et imbu de ma personne, un peu trop même selon certain. Je traînais sans inlassablement dans les bars les plus miteux de Little Hangleton, dans l'espérance de faire un bon coup. À cette époque, je n'avais pas d'ami. Personne n'osait m'approcher et encore moins me parler. Enfin…presque personne.**

**Il y avait ce grand brun à l'allure dépravé qui me talonnait toutes les nuits, il s'appelait Sirius mais je l'appelais affectueusement Patmol. Pourquoi Patmol ? Parce qu'il était un animagus, non enregistré il va s'en dire. Mais c'était un secret plutôt pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'enfuir ou de faire les 400 coups. Bref, il semblait connaître les mêmes injustices dont j'étais victime ; les préjugés. Bientôt, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui divulguer mon terrible secret.**

**J'étais un lycanthrope, un loup-garou…**

**A ma plus grande surprise, Sirius le prit très bien. Il me surnomma même Moony, un joli nom pour un être aussi minable que moi. Néanmoins, il était le seul à avoir tenté de me comprendre…de m'épauler…à la manière d'un frère. Nous devînmes vite de bons amis, prêt à tout pour sauver la peau de l'autre. Sauf que Patmol désirait que je prenne certaines précautions, histoire de ne mettre personne en danger…**

**-- Cette potion s'appelle la « tue-loup », murmura Sirius en reposant son verre de whisky pur feu. (Il regarda de part et d'autre de notre table pour être certain que personne n'espionnait notre conversation et me montra la fiole en question) Je l'ai obtenu d'un vieux grincheux, un certain Severus Snape, une vraie chauve-souris si tu veux mon avis…**

**-- Peu m'importe tout ça, Patmol ! Le coupais-je vivement exaspéré. Es-tu certain que cela va fonctionner sur moi ? Et si c'était un leurre de ton Snape ? Qui ne dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir six pieds sous terre moi !**

**-- Tu es vraiment trop susceptible, mon pauvre Lunard, ricana Sirius. Crois-tu que je te laisserais ingurgiter ce genre de potion si je n'étais pas sûr de son contenu? (Il me regarda quelques instants) Non bien entendu ! Allez ! Avale-moi le tout, que l'on puisse quitter ce trou à rats ! Je crois que je viens d'apercevoir Sneatlers à l'autre bout du bar, un vrai pot de colle ce mec…**

**Peu enclin à me risquer, je regardai d'abord autour de moi, question que personne ne me voit consommer ce truc et l'avala d'un trait. Mon visage se crispa d'une grimace de dégoût alors que ma langue luttait pour sortir de ma bouche.**

**-- BEUUUUUURK ! C'est vraiment horrible ce truc !**

**Sans plus attendre, nous quittâmes le bar pour vagabonder dans les rues, cherchant nourriture à se mettre sous la dent. Patmol adorait se métamorphoser pour chiper des trucs dans les « stands » des marchands. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prenait mais jamais personne ne l'attrapait. Il revenait toujours me trouver, quelques ruelles plus loin, la gueule débordante de viande et même de poisson parfois.**

**Ce soir cependant, il était tellement bourré qu'il s'entremêlait les pattes de devant et était forcé à dévier très souvent de sa trajectoire afin de ne pas renverser les poubelles sur le chemin. **

**-- Tu fais vraiment pitié…murmurais-je avant de détourner mon regard vers la silhouette qui s'approchait de nous.**

**-- Merde…Sirius…arrête de faire le con ! Tu vois la jolie fille qui approche ?**

**Patmol grogna en signe de réponse et reprit brusquement sa forme humaine, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille qui engagea la conversation.**

**-- Et moi qui allais vous faire des reproches en ce qui concerne l'état d'ivresse de votre chien, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Maintenant, je crois que tout s'explique (Elle se tourna vers Sirius et sourit) Alors…vous êtes un animagus, si je ne m'abuse ?**

**-- Heu…**

**Pour la première fois, depuis que je le connaissais, je vis Sirius à court de mots. Il semblait complètement abasourdi devant la jeune fille, et je le comprends. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, son visage souriant et…ses yeux. Je crois que ce sont eux qui l'avaient hypnotisé…Jamais je n'en avais vu de semblable. Ils étaient tels des émeraudes scintillantes, à l'exception faite d'un mince anneau noisette encerclant l'iris. Des yeux…irrésistibles…envoûtants…**

**Enfin, Sirius sortit de sa transe momentanée et s'avança vers la jeune fille pour lui faire une baise main digne de ce nom.**

**-- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, belle demoiselle (la jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard vers le sol) Vous avez un nom ?**

**-- Lys…**

**Voilà, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontré. Du coup, plus personne ne me prêta attention, je semblais brusquement invisible et je me sentais de trop. Depuis cette nuit là, Sirius passa le plus clair de son temps avec Lys, apprenant sans doute à la connaître, alors que moi, pauvre lycanthrope que je suis, dus me résigner à rester seul dans mon coin. Certes, quelque part au fond de moi, j'étais heureux de voir que Sirius entretenait une relation saine pour une fois. Il ne semblait plus le même homme depuis cette rencontre…là était tout le problème…car moi aussi j'avais changé…**

**Je n'étais pas non plus insensible aux charmes de Lys…Elle m'avait littéralement subjugué dès la toute première fois où je l'avais vu. Je souffrais d'un amour qui semblait impossible vu mon état…mais aussi parce que Sirius lui rôdait autour, tel un chasseur en quête de sa proie. Il devenait de plus en plus arrogant à mon égard, de plus en plus distant. Il n'en avait que pour « sa belle au teint de Lys »…**

**Au départ, je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais…j'étais affreusement jaloux de leur relation. Jaloux de voir autant de bonheur s'épanouir près de moi alors que je croupissais dans les ténèbres. Peut-être en était-il mieux ainsi, peut-être il aurait pu en être autrement si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou…**

**Je me résignai donc à passer toute les nuits, solitaire et acariâtre. Je ne supportais plus la présence de quiconque. Je ne faisais abstraction de cette attitude que lorsque Lys me rendait visite. Cela lui arrivait à l'occasion…lorsqu'elle voulait me demander un conseil en ce qui concernait l'animagus de service….**

**-- Remus…c'est formidable, si tu savais ! Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui ! C'est dingue ! Tu crois…que j'exagère ? **

**C'était toujours des questions de ce genre : Suis-je assez si ? Ou trop cela ? Sans compter les multiples éloges qu'elle lui adressait…l'amour est vraiment une belle chose…lorsqu'il est partagé. **

**À quelques reprises, j'ai bien tenté de le lui avouer seulement…Sirius arrivait à l'improviste et du coup…c'était loupé…**

**J'endurai tout cela près de trois mois…mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde…je devenais de plus en plus mauvais…de plus en plus hargneux. Je ne mangeais presque plus…je ne vivais plus…je n'étais le maître que les soirs de pleine lune…**

**-- Tu ferais aussi bien de me laisser de côté toi aussi…soufflais-je à moi-même en regardant ma fiole de potion…ma fiole de poison. (Je la jetai promptement dans le feu, soupirant d'aise de m'être enfin débarrassé de ce truc immonde…de ce truc immonde et indigeste)**

**Ainsi commença petit à petit mon règne de terreur sur les habitants de Little Hangleton. Lentement, les victimes s'accumulaient…ainsi que les disparitions signalées dans la « Gazette du Sorcier ». J'étais le seul responsable de ce massacre…le seul maître. Je ne ressentais aucune honte, ni même horreur, à l'idée que j'enlevais des vies. Cela m'apportait, au contraire, une certaine satisfaction. Sirius et Lys ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien trop occupés à leurs amourettes…**

_Lys…cher amour…  
Si seulement tu m'avais remarqué en premier lieu…  
Si seulement ce chien galleux n'avait pas été là pour faire l'intéressant…  
Si seulement…tu avais été mienne…_

_Sirius…que dire de toi…  
Tu es responsable de mon malheur…  
Responsable de ma souffrance perpétuelle…  
Et le pire dans tout ceci est que tu t'en moques bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oh non…_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser dans les bras de cet homme…  
Il ne te mérite pas…_

**À chaque transformation ma soif de vengeance contre Patmol s'attisait, me rendant encore plus violent…Si jadis j'avais eu une âme elle appartenait désormais au diable. Je prenais plaisir à chacune de mes métamorphoses, conscient que je quittais un peu plus ce monde misérable dans lequel j'avais vécu. Je devenais un peu plus moi-même…un peu plus sauvage.**

**Par une belle soirée de pleine lune, je sortis donc en ville, question de me dégourdir les pattes…et de me remplir l'estomac. Je devais avoir ingurgité environ douze moldus lorsqu'un énorme chien noir se jeta sur moi, me déviant de ma proie précédente.**

_Ah…Patmol…  
Ainsi donc…tu as fini par t'en apercevoir…_

**Il dû me mordre violemment la jugulaire et ce, à plusieurs reprises, avant que je ne m'éloigne de ma victime. Lorsqu'il fut certain que toute mon attention se portait sur lui, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.**

**-- Lunard ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ! Es-tu devenu cinglé ? Aurais-tu oublié de prendre ta potion ?**

_Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta potion…_

**Je n'avais que faire de toutes ses insultes, mises en garde ou encore ses sermons. Ce que je souhaitais, c'est lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait osé me prendre. Je me retenais avec difficulté…sentant le loup gronder de plus en plus fort en moi. J'aurais volontiers bondit sur lui si les gens du ministère n'avaient pas montrés le bout de leur nez…**

**Je profitai des quelques secondes où Sirius était retourné pour m'enfuir dans la forêt. Ainsi donc il se trouva seul sur les lieux du crime alors qu'une dizaine d'Auror arrivaient …**

_**End of Flashback – End POV Remus**_

**-- Voilà comment Sirius s'est fait arrêter à ma place, qu'il fut accusé de tous ces meurtres et emprisonné à Azkaban, termina Remus d'un ton détaché.**

**La jeune fille le regardait maintenant d'un air effaré.**

**-- Alors…quand tu es venu me voir chez moi pour me dire que Sirius était mort…ce n'était donc qu'un subterfuge? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante**

**-- En quelque sorte, oui. Tout ce que je souhaitais…était de te rendre heureuse, Lys, souffla le Lycanthrope en regardant sa femme. (Cette dernière se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes) Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…je voulais…**

**-- TU VOULAIS QUE JE SOIS HEUREURE, C'EST ÇA ? MAIS TU SAVAIS À QUEL POINT JE L'AIMAIS, À QUEL POINT J'AVAIS BESOIN DE LUI ! TU….TU T'ES SERVI DE MOI ! C'EST ODIEUX ! C'EST…**

**La belle se tut brusquement, incapable de terminer sa phrase tellement elle était bouleversée par toute l'histoire. Son mariage ne reposait que sur un énorme mensonge, un stratagème dans lequel elle n'était que le prix de consolation…**

**Voyant cela, Sirius se rua vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes.**

**-- Shhh amour…c'est fini maintenant.**

**-- Oh, Sirius ! J'ai été si STUPIDE ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux !**

**Le lycanthrope observait la scène avec dégoût, sentant la haine l'envahir à nouveau. **

**-- Maintenant que tu sais tout, trésor, il te faudra faire un choix : C'est lui…ou c'est moi. Je te conseille de réfléchir avant de me répondre…car plusieurs vies sont en jeu…**

**-- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec un être aussi immonde que toi ! Tu me dégoûte…gémit-elle en grimaçant vers Remus.**

**A cette réponse plus que négative, le lycanthrope sourit avant de se diriger vers le couple d'amoureux, laissant les quelques rayons de lune planer sur son visage dépourvu d'émotions.**

**-- Mauvaise réponse…**

**Ce qui s'en suivi ne laissa guère le temps à Sirius de contre attaquer. Remus venait de se métamorphoser et sans crier gare, il se jeta sur lui en plantant ses crocs dans sa chair. L'animagus eut à peine le temps de repousser sa belle le plus loin possible pour la protéger du monstre qu'était devenu leur ami. Il chercha fébrilement sa baguette qui devait sans doute être tombée lors de leur première confrontation. Brusquement, l'animagus poussa un hurlement alors que son sang se déversait de son épaule, de son bras, de sa gorge…**

**La belle vit avec horreur Sirius s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle hurla de rage et se jeta sur le loup-garou, le repoussant loin de son amant. Le jeune fille et la bête se firent face une dernière fois. Les iris dorés rencontrèrent les émeraudes qui avaient la cause de sa déchéance, émeraudes qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi brillante. Il gronda et sans aucun avertissement, il se jeta sur elle et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge blanche. Elle tomba mollement sur le sol et sa peau pâle était encore plus blanche à la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle tendit une dernière fois le bras vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.**

**-- Si..rius…**

**Mais l'animagus inconscient ne l'entendit pas, baignant dans une marre de sang de plus en plus étendue.**

**Remus relâcha sa proie et recula de quelques pas. Il contempla les deux corps inertes de ses victimes. Il reprit forme humaine alors que la lune disparaissant derrière d'épais nuages sombres.**

**Il réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait changer le monde, que le destin était tel qu'il était : totalement imprévisible et injuste. Car même dans la mort, ils seraient réunis tous les deux…**

**-- Jamais plus je n'aimerai qui que se soit, souffla-t-il en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche meurtrie.**

**Ainsi, le lycanthrope délaissa les deux amants et sortit de la demeure, ignorant qu'au détour d'un chemin, il allait serait arrêté pour le meurtre de Sirius Black et de sa « belle au teint de Lys »…**

**Le crime ne paiera jamais…mais il sera toujours vengé…**

_**OWARI**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alors ? Cela vous a plu ? Déplu ? Aller ! Venez donc me raconter tout cela dans une merveilleuse petite review ! ;)

Bisouilles et à la prochaine ! Tan oXoXoXo


End file.
